


Kisses & Keyboards (Discontinued)

by Jojosugay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosugay/pseuds/Jojosugay
Summary: Keith plays a video game with his best friend Hunk to meet his gamer buddy, he initially doesn't like the egotistical seeming guy but eventually he starts to grow on him...





	Kisses & Keyboards (Discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Knight).



> This first chapter is a birthday present for my boyfriend!! Happy birthday baby!!!! I hope you like it

“OH COME ON! I TOTALLY FUCKING SHOT HIM! WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID HE NOT DIE!” Keith shouted in anger

Keith was playing his favorite online shooter game with one of his best friends, Hunk.

“Dude, calm down! It’s not that big of a deal we still have time to win the game, you’re gonna respawn in like 4 seconds anyway.” Hunk said through Keith’s headset.

“He kills me everytime I respawn though!” Keith said with an angry growl “who even is this guy!” 

“He’s my friend Lance, he’s kind competitive but he’s really fun to talk to I promise” Hunk responded 

Keith rolled his eyes and accepted his fate, taking every kill shot with a gracious “Nice shot sharp shooter” 

Unfortunately that only inflated Lance’s ego making him even more obnoxious, he continued to kill Keith every chance he got punctuating each death with a count of how many times he’d killed Keith.

“Hunk! I thought you said this guy was cool! He seems like a egotistical asshole!” 

“I promise after the game all 3 of us can chill on voice chat, he’s really cool I promise!” 

“He better be,” Keith sighed “or else you’re gonna regret it” 

All Three of them played for about another hour or so until it was dinner time, where Hunk invited Keith and Lance to video chat while they all ate. Keith reluctantly agreed, heating up a frozen lean cuisine and setting up his laptop. Once they were all set up Keith finally got his first glimpse at Lance, he wasn’t bad looking his looks were certainly muddled by his less than favorable personality.

“Hey, Keith!” Lance said with a cheery smile “It’s nice to finally meet you, Hunk’s been telling me all about you!”

“Nice to meet me? Didn’t seem like you were too fond of me while we were playing, you kept killing me!” Keith grumbled

“Don’t hate the player hate the game” Lance sighed, leaning back in his chair

“Hey, can we please play nice? I don’t wanna eat in the middle of you two fighting” Hunk said

Keith sighed, complying, he didn’t wanna make his best friend upset just because his other friend got on his nerves. 

“So, where are you from, Lance?”

“Cuba! I think me and my family are moving out to arizona once I finish high school though” 

“Wow that’s a long way from me, I’m in Arizona”

“I could tell, only arizonains could play as bad as you two do” Lance snickered 

“Hey!” Keith and Hunk sais in unison 

Lance only laughed louder giving a cheesy pair of finger guns before changing the subject and scarfing down his dinner at an alarming rate. The three talked and ate long after they finished their dinners, they all had a lot of fun. Keith couldn’t help but get the nasty taste out of his mouth towards Lance; something was just off about him and it made him uncomfortable.

“Keith do you wanna play together alone sometime? It’s pretty fun playing with you, and I wanna get to know you outside of hanging with hunk”

“Huh? Um sure, how about next week?” 

“Sounds good to me” Keith said, he was skeptical but if it would make Hunk happy he’d gladly do it. 

The rest of the night was pretty fun, the boys talked and played a few games until they were so tired they could barely form full sentences. After they all hung up Hunk texted keith

‘So how’d you like Lance?’  
‘He’s pretty cool ig, could use an ego check tho’  
‘Lol yeah, he really could. I still love him though. Sleep well dude ttyl’  
‘Ttyl’

Keith sighed putting his phone on his nightstand and going to get ready for bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about Lance for some reason. His smile, the way he played with his hair when he was embarrassed...it was all adorable. It was too bad that his personality seemed so vile…

Whatever, he finished brushing his teeth before getting his sleepwear on which just so happened to be his boxers. He crawled back into bed staring at the ceiling for awhile. Yeah, he could never have a crush on Lance…

Life went on as usual, school, work, and playing games with Hunk until his scheduled time to play with Lance. Keith honestly wasn’t looking forward to it too much, hanging out with Lance one on one didn’t seem too interesting or even fun. The time they’d agreed on slowly creeped up when he heard a ping from his phone, it was a message from Lance. 

‘Hey, my laptop’s busted so I can’t play with you but we could video chat instead?’

Oh great a few hours of just hearing him boast about how he’s the best. 

‘Sure, just let me fire up my laptop and I’ll call you’ 

Keith sat at his desk and started his computer, why was he even doing this? He could have easily said no but he didn’t...whatever. He wasn’t gonna think into it too much. 

He double checked that his microphone and camera were working before firing up Skype and calling Lance; Who answered within seconds. 

“Wow, so excited to see me that you were waiting anxiously for me to call?” Keith teased 

Lance laughed “More like I was scrolling through Twitter and you just happened to call.” 

“Fair enough,” Keith sighed “So uh how have you been? It’s been awhile since we talked.” 

“I’ve been good, my family is as hectic as ever, but College is going pretty good thankfully.” 

“Oh you’re in school?” Keith asked “what’s your major?”

“Marine biology, I really really like the ocean and junk. It’s like super fascinating for instance did you know that sharks only bite about 70 people a year” 

“Really? Only 70?” Keith said in a shocked tone “I really would have thought the number would be bigger” 

Lance laughed, running his hands through his hair. Fuck he looked adorable like that. Wait. Did he just think Lance was adorable? Whatever, he didn’t really think that it was just an involuntary reaction...yeah. 

“What about you? Are you in school? What are you going for?” Lance asked still smiling

“Yeah, I’m in school. I’m majoring in astrology and minoring in art”

“Woah you’re an artist!? That’s so cool! I’d love to see some of your pieces! If you don’t have any about sharks though I’ll fight you”  
Keith laughed “I’ll make sure to whip up a shark painting for you sometime” 

They talked for the rest of the night, smiling, laughing, even playing some stupid dress up games together for the hell of it. It wasn’t until the sun started rising that Keith noticed they had been talking for so long.

“Oh shit it’s morning already!? I gotta get some sleep I have work tonight. Night love you” Keith quickly hung up

He stared blankly at his computer screen for a few seconds before slamming his head on the desk did he really just tell Lance he loved him!? Nope not dealing with it. Keith got up from his desk chair and flung himself onto the bed closing his eyes immediately and trying to fall asleep as fast as possible. Which was pretty quickly since he was absolutely exhausted. 

When he woke up Keith had a massive headache, he was used to it though he usually got one after all nighters. When he checked his phone for the time he saw a message from Lance

‘Uh love u 2 ig?’

Fuck. He’d forgotten about that.

‘Sorry about that, I usually only skype my mom so it's a habit I have when I hang up’

Keith sighed throwing his phone back on the bed

“I’m an idiot and I need to never use the internet ever again” 

After a small amount of self loathing he hopped off his bed and got ready for his shift at the movie theater. It was a decent paying job, gave him enough to pay his rent and give him a little pocket money as well. The hours were flexible around school and best of all, he could eat any snacks that the customers claimed wasn’t made right. Keith put his uniform on, grabbed his phone, and walked to work. 

It was a pretty busy day at work, a new shark horror movie was just released so of course a bunch of people (mostly teenagers) were waiting for just about every screening the whole night. What was the big deal anyway? The movie didn’t even look that good, just full of jumpscares and shitty fake blood. 

At the end of his shift Keith’s manager walked over and to let him know that he was giving all the employees a free screening of the new movie in 20 minutes for all their hard work. Keith thanked him before walking out from behind the counter, it may not look interesting but who could pass up a free movie? He grabbed a seat all the way at the top next to one of his co-workers proceeding to talk with her until the movie started. Keith wouldn’t be able to tell you how the movie was or even what it was about.The whole time he just kept thinking about Lance and what he’d be doing if he was the one sitting next to Keith. If he’d have his arm around Keith, If he’d be whispering sweet nothings while kissing his ne-wait...did Keith...like him? Like Romantically?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you wanna support me? Here's how!  
> [Support Page](http://kaenanmatsuura.tumblr.com/post/183097613446/do-you-wanna-support-me-heres-how)


End file.
